


Trip to Dangan Islands

by UranylxM



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are separated, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Multi, Nagito has a twin?, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), may add or change tags, multiple centric, ships seen eventually, slow build up maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UranylxM/pseuds/UranylxM
Summary: A lot of time passed after everyone woke up from coma and settled down on the island. Hajime Hinata finally found a way to safely restore Chiaki Nanami’s AI. What happens when the cast of DR2 returns into an upgraded Neo World program to bring back Chiaki Nanami? Izuru Kamukura and Hajime are separated entities? There's two Komaedas? Is all of this on purpose or another error in the program? Welcome to Dangan Islands stories. Parallel universe to Life on Real Jabberwock in some ways but do not need to read both to understand. Similar to double twins but technically not. Combination of island mode, post canon, original ideas to make the cast have fun and bond...maybe?
Relationships: Class 77 & Kamukura Izuru, Class 77 & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Original Character(s), Kamukura Izuru/Servant, Original Character & Nagito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wakes up on the beach with rest of the class. What happened?

Everywhere he looked he saw nothing but darkness. No Hajime Hinata didn’t feel panicked, anxious, or worried. He felt hazy. Comfortable? Safe? It was as if he was dreaming on his own bed where he knows everything is alright. Faintly he heard some sounds. Muffled at first but became clearer the more aware he became. Was that voices?

“I...g...g t...ait f...y...at...ntral is...d” "Sh...d I...me...th...u?" "n...ome ...er and b...g a...re...er, ...d an...he stu...t h... b...s" "Y......"

Before he could think too deeply, the comfort of sleep seemed to drag him under as he sank back to unconsciousness.

When he came to again, it felt almost as if it was the next second when an oh so familiar voice called out, “Hey…can you hear me? Are you okay?”

Right then Hajime’s eyes snaped open. Abruptly sitting up that he almost headbutted the male hovering over him had the other not moved out the way. “K-Komaeda! H-how!? Didn’t you fucking kill yourself? Chiaki! Monomi! Hope’s Peak…giant…Junko! Glitches…game! Remants…Despair…bodies…out! Yes! That’s it! We’re inside a game! Everyone!”

Nagito watched as Hajime seem to be focused on his own world, looking frantic and lost as he shouted out random jumble of words and phrases toward himself. Well, maybe not totally random since they both know he did orchestrate his own death. The white-haired boy wondered if what he said are the information he learnt after his death. Seem like they are currently inside a virtual game world? Well, not the strangest thing he experienced.

Waving his hand in front of the confused boy, Nagito decided he should make sure Hajime calm down first. He wouldn’t want the boy to faint in front of him again, especially seeing he is already hyperventilating. “Hey, Hinata-kun, can you hear me? Here take deep breaths. In…and out. Please calm yourself.”

Unconsciously following the directions he’s been given, Hajime inhaled deeply and finally collected his thoughts. Looking around he listed facts as he got his bearings together. He’s at the beach where he collapsed at the beginning of the school trip.

God that felt like a lifetime ago.

There’s sand under his hands. Grains are getting under his nails as he tightened his fingers. Nagito is next to him, not dead, the same calm smile that he found eerie and irritating after the first trial. Ok ignore the anger. Don’t think about how the guy tried to KILL ALL OF THEM. Sunlight. The fifth trial. GOD, he wanted to punch that smile off his face. Just one punch won’t matter right? Chiaki’s execution. He fucking betrayed them, how is he supposed to hold in his anger? The sixth trial. Junko. The future foundation. Their past as remnants of despair. Like if that info makes it ok to want everyone dead. So hard to believe they, HE, have done such awful things. They’re inside a game. Didn’t they choose future to get out of the game? Shouldn’t they be waking up and trying to save their comatose friends? The familiar place and that sentence…is he somehow back to the start? Is this the way to save his classmates!? He’ll warn the others of Nagito’s true nature and he can prevent the killings from happening!

Wait, quickly looking around again he noticed something is wrong. He isn’t alone with Nagito this time. The unconscious bodies of his friends are just nearby. Hajime almost tears up as he noticed that all of them are breathing. No pink splatters of blood. No Monokuma or even Monomi to be seen. They’re all alive and well. Even Chiaki’s here, sleeping against a palm tree just a few meters away on his left.

While Hajime was feeling relieved, some more unconscious students stirred. “What…” “Where the hell…” “Is this the…” “Hun?” “Wasn’t I d…” “That sl…” Various sounds and voices came out as they all begin to arouse one after another with a diverse state of confusion. Hiyoko was crying their eyes out while Akane tackled everyone she missed, making her targets suffer extra pain as they hit the ground. Good thing they are on a beach. Hajime quickly locked eyes with his fellow survivors as he noticed the others are waking up. And from the confusion, fear, sadness, determination, and understanding he saw in their eyes, he’s willing to bet they remember the same things he does.

As most of the class caused muffled clatter (some not so muffled) in their post waking disarray. Nagito sat at the edge of the group taking everything in with a serene smile on his lips. He would stand out like a sore thumb if everyone weren’t too caught up in their own distress. And if they saw the cold obsession in his eyes they may once again doubt his malicious intent to ascertain their deaths.

The clatter didn’t last long as Hajime took the lead and gathered the attention of the class. “Hey everyone! Quiet! We need to figure out what happened and what is happening together! Let’s talk about what do each of us remember!” He certainly has changed and became more assertive compare to before.

“Yes, Hinata is correct. Currently, the most essential order of business is to make sure everyone is on the same page and confirm our situation.” The Ultimate Imposter voiced their approval while still wearing that disguise of Byakuya Togami that the Hajime is so used to seeing.

“We need to make sure everyone is present. So first, a headcount. No one is allowed to move until I finish.” As Imposter audibly counted Hajime followed along and was once again reassured to hear the number 16 as he tallied to the same result himself. 

“Very well. I shall then be the first to volunteer my recollection before I came to.” Sonia nodded her agreement as she spoke to the group, allowing no further argument while leading with her own instance. “As I recall, we all are students of Hope Peak’s Academy and were transported to islands from our classroom by a magical rabbit by the name of Usami. Usami told us we were on a field trip and our goal is to bond with one another and obtain hope fragments. However, she was soon defeated by a black and white bear who transformed a statue into mechanical beasts and this bear forced us into a killing game where we can only get out of the islands by killing one of our classmates without being discovered in class trial. Due to Komaeda-san certain actions the killing game started and most of us were either killed or executed for murdering. The ones who survived, including me, went into the ancient ruins on the second island and learnt the islands we were on are inside a simulation called the Neo World Program. We also learnt the truth of why we are brought to the islands, what is happening in the outside world, and the goal of the killing game. With the help of survivors from the first killing game and Hinata’s lead, we were able to prevail against the mastermind of the killing game and choose to forcibly shut down the program. According to my understanding I, along with my fellow survivors should be waking up in the real world, but—”

“Ya saying this an’t the real world!?” Akane seemed to be shocked at what Sonia just revealed, letting out a loud gasp as she looked around herself once more. For a second Nagito almost questioned if she was somehow not among the survivors but recalling the shared eye contact she made with both Sonia and Hajime earlier, he decided it’s more likely that she just didn’t realize that the ‘dead’ shouldn’t revive so easily in the real world.

Akane was not the only one who was surprised by the news. Many others muttered under their breaths or shouted their surprise out loud. However, being in virtual reality does answer how some of them are alive when they should’ve died and how the two stuffed animals were able to pull all those unbelievable stunts in front of their eyes.

Upon hearing Akane’s question, a worried expression showed on Sonia’s delicate features as she explained her thoughts. “Yes, I believe that we are still in the Neo World Program as it is technically impossible to come out of such complicated program on a beach without any technology around our bodies. Furthermore, the absence of our saviors from the first killing game concerns me.”

“Well done Nevermind. I assume you volunteered your experience first as you believe you are among the ones with most information about our current situation.” Imposter praised the princess as they once again took the spotlight. “I will go next as I believe I was the first to be killed in the killing game. If my memories serve correct, I also remember about the school trip, the magical rodent, Monokuma, and the killing game. Before I woke up, I was under the table trying to prevent Komaeda from reaching toward a knife in the darkness. This happened during the blackout of the party I held to prevent the killings. I do not remember being killed but my last memory was pushing Komaeda away. Since no one died in my memory it’s reasonable to assume that I either lost some memories or I was the first one to die.”

There was no sign of anger when Imposter stated his assumption although he does seem to want to ask some questions, he seemed to eventually decide against it with a shake of his head. A bunch of the students looked toward the two responsible for the first killing as they recall what happened that night. While Teruteru was sweating buckets and nervously glancing sideways showing his guilt and anxiety of being the killer, Nagito maintained his smile. The coldness in his eyes long gone since Sonia’s narrative and a flicker of adoration could be seen as he stared at the survivors. Though it’s dubious if anyone was observing him close enough to notice such changes in him.

“Humm…so you remember everything in the program before your death. Ok, can everyone who remember Monokuma and the killing game raise their hands!” Surprisingly, it was Mahiru who spoke up next, directing the group like one would with kindergarteners. The entire class raised their hands as they were told with incredibly no resistance. Even Gundham and Fuyuhiko who were not known to be obedient among the group. Mahiru gave a satisfied nod until she spotted Chiaki’s sleeping form. “Mikan, can you please go wake up Chiaki, it’ll be the best if she doesn’t sleep through this.”

“Oh! I can—” Before Hajime can finish his sentence Mahiru shut him up with a glare. “Don’t you dare suggest you do it instead. Don’t you have any awareness or consideration. Why would I want unreliable Hinata to wake up a girl instead to our gentle nurse?”

“More like a clumsy slut.” Hiyoko snickered and didn’t miss any opportunity to make fun of the nurse like usual. Whilst Hajime rebutted _‘cause I’m the one closest to her?’_ inside his head, he didn’t dare to say that directly to the photographer. Instead he just chuckled nervously and moved the hand he held up moments before down to scratch his hair.

Meanwhile, Mikan has already gotten up and rushed toward the tree Chiaki was leaning against, blushing a bit when she heard Mahiru compliment her. Before she was able to attempt to awake the gamer, a deep voice paused her movements. “STOP! Thee of belladonna, I request thy tale ante the alluring darkness of Hades!”

Mikan sought the source of the voice before timidity asking Gundham, “H-hum, y-you w-want to h-hear what was h-happening to me b-before I woke up?” After getting an affirmative gesture from the boy, Mikan spoke up again, “W-well I was h-helping taking c-care of the sick who were i-infected by despair disease. I-I remember running a-around in the h-hospital. A-and I think I f-fainted at some point. I m-might have b-been k-killed then? I-I just remember feeling v-very very h-hot before I lost m-my consciousness.” The nurse blushed as she muttered the last sentence.

While she held her head down in embarrassment, several teens let out a small sigh of relief upon hearing that Mikan didn’t remember being influenced by the disease. They really didn’t want to deal with her despair version of self when they already have one insane classmate to be cautious of. Few others looked around in confusion as they wondered why it was important to know Mikan’s narrative. Even Hiyoko seemed befuddled as noted by Nagito.

“I see, thee can now resume thy task of guiding the champion of myriad realms away from her audience with Hypnos.” Although Mikan was also a bit confused by Gundham’s intent (as well as his wording) in asking such a question, she quickly thought that perhaps he was worried about her? Upon reaching this idea she sincerely bowed and thanked Gundham for his concern with slight tears in her eyes before turning back to Chiaki. When calling her name does not seem to stir her at all, Mikan placed her hand on Chiaki’s shoulder and tenderly shook her.

“C-Chiaki, p-please wake u-up… … …C-Chiaki! … … …C-Chiaki! H-Hey guys! T-there’s s-something w-wrong…I-I can’t w-wake up Chiaki!” Panic started to raise in the nurse’s voice as She realized everything wasn’t well. She can see the rise and fall of the gamer’s chest as she breaths and her pulse, temperature, pupillary response all indicate she is just sleeping. But no matter what she does, even pinching her a little, she can only get the basic reflex reaction out of her body. She needs to let the others know about this. She needs to bring Chiaki to the hospital and looks after her herself. She needs to use more medical equipment to see what’s wrong and insert IV fluid for her if she can’t wake up soon.

A sense of panic and disbelieve rushed through the rest of the group at the drop of Mikan’s last word. For a few seconds it was so quiet that it seems as if no one was on the beach. Yet at the same time Hajime don’t think his blood has ever been so loud in his ears. It felt as if the world they are in is falling apart again. Maybe that’s exactly it, why else would he hear such a ridiculous news? How can Chiaki have a problem when everyone else is fine? Even goddamn Nagito is here! Maybe everything so far has been a glitch, like the ones he saw before going into the ancient ruins. Chiaki simply can’t be unconscious. She was able to even helped out at the last trial. She was alive! She had survived! Even the ridiculous bunny thing turned out alive at the end. Yes that's it! Where is Usami?!

As if the mute button is un-pressed Hajime is suddenly aware of his surroundings again. He saw the girls gathering around Chiaki’s sleeping form, passionately discussing the best course of action. Mikan insisting to bring Chiaki to the hospital and Mahiru enlisting Nekomaru’s help while pushing the other guys out of the way. Most of the survivors lingering around him directing worried glances between him and Chiaki. Few others such as Nagito and Gunhdam seem to be lost in their own thoughts like how he was. Although admittedly they were not sweating in panic like he was.

And that’s when the class heard it.

Static of a radio or broadcast turning on.

The black and white noise that filled the monitor on the tree as it turned on. Loudly displaying the possibility that they are not the only ones there.

Hajime felt like he knew what was coming, it was too familiar. The laugh of that disgusting bear seems to ring in his ears. He felt his blood run cold with fear. Did they never escape the simulation and Junko still have them under her claws.

Many others were thinking similar things as fear drained the color from all of their faces. Even Nagito’s expression seemed frozen with disbelieve, an expression he didn’t even show when they realized Chiaki wasn’t alright.

Yet the voice that did came out of the broadcast jolted the students back from their flashbacks. It wasn’t the high-pitched laugh they have been expecting.

No, it was a flat, monotone voice that sounded a bit too familiar to Hajime.

“Testing. All humans present gather at central island immediately. You will receive the answers you are searching for. All those who refuse do so at your own expense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author is guilty of starting another fic when the other isn't anywhere near finished. No plot, no plan, no beta. Relationships might go slow or fast or sudden depending on...who knows? Main focus on Hajime, Chiaki, Nagito, Izuru, and Servant relationships. Servant not really Servant but he'll use that alias. Might add other relationships later. May ask for comments if decided to write games in chapter 3.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meets Izuru and Izuru tells everyone their main goal/mission

Was there any question that they would do just as they were told?

Curiosity, dread, anxiety, expectation, hope, desperation, impulse, relief, suspension, anger…

So many different feelings passed through each of the teens and the answer to their questions is being offered right in front of their faces. An unknown route when they are all so lost. It’s an exit sign but they cannot be certain of what is beyond the door. Perhaps they can piece together the truth by themselves just as they did before. But…does that mean they can just ignore the message? No matter who that voice belongs to, it signaled that they were not alone. They were never the only ones on the islands, in this stimulation. Before it was Monokuma and Monomi, and now it was this voice.

While it’s very possible that the voice belonged to someone from the Future Foundation. That might even explain why Hajime felt it was familiar. Yet, despite trying to force himself to believe that explanation, Hajime knew that wasn’t it. He already knew the answer, the owner of that voice. Tone so flat he doubts that person cares about anything. He has heard it before in a trial, if he can even label that crude argument as such. He can still see those cold red eyes in his mind. The long black hair flowing like tentacles. An aura so dark and emo yet so confident and pretentious that he’ll never want to interact with if he wasn’t…if that person wasn’t…

Pushing back his frustrations, Hajime remembers that last time he saw that person. Chiaki was with him then. It was a miracle. They defeated him together. He shouldn’t be here. He should have been gone!

But then again none of them should be here. Did the shut down really never worked? Were they trapped inside the stimulation? Did Junko succeed somehow? Is she here as well? Do they even have time to find out things by themselves? Perhaps the only option really is to go see that person…

While Hajime is deep in thought, some of the others question “What if this is a trap! Remember what happen to us the last time we’re told to gather there!?” but they were countered with “Yea, and you have any better idea?”

“We can survive once, then we can do it twice!”

“As expected of bull with all muscles and no brains whatsoever.”

“Ibuki thinks that everything will be A-OKAY! WE’RE GONNA TO MEET A NEW FRIEND!!!!!!”

“It seems that the only reasonable choice right now is to do as we are told.”

“There’s a chance that whoever that voice belongs to does have the answers we’re looking for…”

“Hum…”

“Come on guys what can go wrong?”

“It’s not like we can really go off the islands, or more accurately, out of this world.”

“Fuhahaha! It’s foolish to even assume that I the Supreme Overlord of Ice would fear an unknown foe.”

“There’s no use to delay what shall be done. ‘On with the motley’ as they say.”

“H-hum…w-we n-need to t-take c-care of N-Nanami-san f-first!”

All at once the beach was silent again. Hajime and few others were snapped out of their thoughts and those who were arguing or voicing their opinions had their voice stolen. All of their attention focused once again on the sleeping girl that was the source of their concerns just before the announcement.

As if reading his thoughts Nagito spoke up the first time since everyone woke up. “The person on the broadcast offered answers, it’s possible that they know what is happening to us as well as Nanami-san.”

Hajime almost wanted to balk just because that truth came out in the breathy voice that he is so used to dispute in class trials. Not because that voice is so smoothing if he doesn’t consider the personality of the owner. He really needed it to stop. It’s not like that voice keeps on hunting his mind and stirring up emotions that he really doesn’t want to think deep about. Maybe it’s because that same voice used to stab his heart with words that felt sharper than any knives he had known and made him doubt his own place and value.

Perhaps also because he knew that Nagito said the truth this time and as much as he really don’t want to see that person again, especially without Chiaki by his side, he’ll need to confront his past, what he had once became, the other possible owner of his real body.

Thus, with a nod of his head and silent agreement within the group, Hajime and the rest of the class traveled to the central island as fast as they can. They agreed for Peko, Akane, and Nekomaru to take turns carrying Chiaki with them and for Mikan to stay by Chiaki’s side to make sure nothing is wrong. Even if some members are reluctant and some others are anxious, they stayed as a group, most of them seeking the comfort in numbers and familiar company.

* * *

As they approached the park in central island, they all saw the person who called them there. Facing away from the park entrance and looking toward the statue as if it has some sort of hidden message. Standing so still that many questioned if it as not the person who they were looking for, but another statue placed there as a joke.

The figure was dark, black even. Some students thought that the figure would become clearer as they close in the distance. It was almost funny how the figure remained so black even when they were close enough to distinguish all the details from the person’s suit. Hajime feel like he saw a shadow that came to life. Or maybe not since what he saw feels so lifeless that even he questioned if this is really the one that called them here.

He really shouldn’t doubt because he had known what to expect to a certain extent. He knew what in front of them is human. _Can he really be called human?_ The other version of himself. The result of an experiment. A mistake. A danger. What he might have become in the real world.

He had spoken to him before, but that does not make this meeting any less intimidating. Less confusing. Less frustrating. The brown-hair boy hardly knew what he was supposed to feel at seeing his guess hit the mark. At seeing someone so different who is supposed to be a version of him. What he does know is that he wants to throw up, nauseated by the mix of unnamed emotions. He might have passed out if he haven't just gone through an entire killing game.

Hajime almost want to say it’s like the sky have gone gloomy just with that person’s presence. He wants to refuse ever admitting that person is him, especially not in front of his friends. Shame, guilt, disbelief, fear, and just a tiny bit of acceptance. Seriously what is wrong with that version of him to feel that emo. What is he even thinking to keep that ridiculously long hair style? It’s almost reaching his feet and feels as if he never had a hair cut in his life!

The entire group stopped a safe 3 meters distance from the figure. The person made no movements to indicate they are aware of their presence, yet the heavy atmosphere seemed to draw a boundary between the two groups and locked the students in their place.

The chatters have gone completely silent and even the more carefree ones like Ibuki seem to have lost her voice. The only sounds heard are the calming, rhythmic, yet random rustling of the leaves and artificial chatter of birds and insects. Peko placed her hand on her sword as if facing the most dangerous enemy she has ever encountered yet she knew not to make the first move. Or perhaps she wanted to use her sword to cut through the thick atmosphere present. Just like that, everyone was tense as they waited, expecting the figure to initiate the conversation. As if not making a sound was keeping them safe from a sleeping monster.

A few also took this opportunity to study the one before them, analyzing and making guesses. Nagito is one of them. A bright smile on his face and sparks in his pale green eyes looking straight at the figure in front with obvious curiosity and admiration as well as an underlying apathy. A bit excited as he took in the dark figure in front of them. Confident, talented, bright. This person definitely holds the key to what events will follow.

He wonders how this meeting would turn out. What answers and explanations will be given? What side is this person on? Would he become a replacement for Chiaki, Usami, or Monokuma? Perhaps an entirely different role? Oh, how exciting! He knew good luck should be coming next, but is this person the good luck? Why have they stayed silent? Surely they are aware the class have gathered. His fellow classmates were nothing near quiet or subtle when they came. Is the neglect on purpose? For what? Establishing authority? Intimidation? Are they perhaps waiting for someone among the class to speak first? It would make sense as he is offering answers and to answer something one needs to hear the question first. But wouldn’t it be rude to go on without even a greeting an introduction? Is being polite not necessary to this person or in this situation? It’s also possible they are waiting for something else. Something having to do with that statue they are looking at? Or maybe there’s more than one person in their group and they are waiting for others to arrive…

While various thoughts raced through his head the white-haired boy became increasingly conscious of another strange yet familiar feeling within his chest. Excitement? Yes but no, it was stronger than his normal anticipation for good luck, less anxiety too. At the same time, it was dull, muffled, almost...extra? However, it also felt right. The extra feelings almost feel as if they didn’t belong to him but why did he also feel so comforted to have them. It seems to be slowly filling the black hole in his heart that he has felt ever since his diagnosis. Calm, warm, and happy. He briefly wonders if he is sensing emotions of someone else or has his brain deteriorated so much that his own feelings are starting to feel foreign. How odd to feel his own excitement as well as another extra excitement within himself. How strange to feel as if he is getting back something he lost when foreign emotions are invading his body. He wonders why he had been so unaware of this particular feeling of absence before. What is it that he have lost? What is coming back? Why...

Before Nagito can pounder more on what he is suddenly feeling, his eyes ultimately caught movement from the individual in front of the statue. Ebony black hair flowed elegantly to the side as the person finally turned around to face the class. His footsteps as he turned was clean yet prominent. Somehow calling even more vigilance to the mysterious person. The revealed face was a bit obstructed by locks of hair to tell all the facial features yet enough to see this person was very stoic. A clean black suit with no wrinkles anywhere, a black tie and a white undershirt. A seemingly male body and suit. A slightly tanned skin tone. Piercing red eyes that seemed to glow betrayed no emotion as they? he? took in everyone before him. It must have been Nagito’s imagination that those eyes stayed on him a bit longer than the rest before stopping their attention on Hajime. He then spoke the first few words of introduction in the same monotone voice the class heard earlier through the speakers.

“I am called Izuru Kamukura. As the person who is loved by talent…it is my task to act as your overseer and guardian for the duration of this particular trip.”

As if a spell has been broken, the teens unfroze from their positions and looked toward each other, uttering questions and comments under their breaths. Hajime was the first one to loudly voice the unspoken concerns, encouraged by his past encounter with Izuru.

“Why are we still here? Did you do this!? Why is Chiaki not awake? How do we get out?”

Some others joined in afterwards, throwing questions out along with their own frustrations.

“Are you the mastermind?”

“What happened to the killing game? Are we still in it?”

“What the hell happened to Junko? Monomi? Makoto?”

“Are you going to give back our memories?”

“What the fuck are we supposed to do and what did you mean you are our overseer you son of a bitch!?”

“Why am I alive?”

"Izuru Kamukura...where have I heard of that name before?"

“You don’t look too friendly, are we really supposed to rely on you?”

“Are we really inside a simulation?”

“How are we supposed to know you are telling the truth you Sadako creep?”

“A-are w-we safe?”

“D-do you know w-what happening to mama?”

There’s no obvious change in Izuru’s expression at all even when bombed with questions and accusations. “…How boring.” Before some of the short-tempered students react to this comment Izuru declared, “I assume that all of you already know we are currently inside a simulation. The virus which caused the killing game was defeated and deleted from the system. The current Neo World Program is an upgraded version intended to use for experiments, relationship improvements, therapy, vacation, and the revival of artificial intelligence. This improved simulation was produced years after all participants of the third killing game have awoken from the coma induced by their virtual deaths. Yes, you are those participants. All members currently inside the program have entered through their own will and agreed to limited memories where no one will remember anything that happened after the first escape from the corrupted program. Your school memories however will return to you. The main goal of this trip is to revive the artificial intelligence known as Chiaki Nanami.”

“Wait a minute! Did you just say that Chiaki-san isn’t human?” As expected, at the mention of the AI someone was brave enough to interrupt Izuru. Even if Mahiru did raise her hand Izuru knew she wasn’t going to wait for his permission before speaking.

“OMG!!!!CHIAKI-CHAN IS AN AI!!!!!!! THAT’S GONNA TO BE IBUKI’S NEXT SONG TITLE!!!! I NEVER KNEW MY FRIEND ISN’T HUMAN UNTIL I NEED TO REVIVE HER!!!!!!”

"Excuse me Nevermind, being one of the survivors what do you know anything about this? Did you knew Nanami was an AI?"

"Well, unfortunately yes..."

“Yes, she is.” Not elaborating at all the black-haired teen continued his clarification. “While there are ways to exit the program it’s not encouraged to do so until the revival is complete as the entire class of 77th is essential to the process and it is an extensive waste of time to re-login. There are a few members of the Future Foundation outside the stimulation who are keeping track of the progress. In case of emergencies, you will be able to contact with them once you all have your communicators. However, these types of communication to the outside should only be used for urgent matters since chances are limited to 2 per person. The communicators will also make sure that no one is in any sort of life-threatening situation, so it is preferred that everyone wears them at all times. I am personally not interested in most of you. Your thoughts, your talents, your existences are predominantly boring. There is no reason for me to harm any of you. There is no reason to worry about the outside world as those are concerns for your corporeal selves. Suspecting my words will only hinder yourselves as it is your desire to revive this version of Chiaki Nanami.”

Silence once again surrounded the teens as they slowly process everything that Izuru has just told them. Hajime in particular didn’t know if he can trust him. Trust himself. Izuru had been the one to encourage him to gave up and fall into despair the last time they met. He knew that he had been the one to kill the student council and start the very first killing game. He knew that Izuru was the one who put the Junko AI into the program in the first place. So how can he just trust everything he says.

Even the communicators can be a trap. Hajime recalls the fake Makoto incident at the last trial and thought about how the mastermind could easily be doing it again. He should just ignore what Izuru is saying and just try to do what he had been doing before: trying to escape. For all he knew this ‘Izuru’ could also be a fake disguised by Junko and the communicators are bracelets with poisons in them or something.

But if, just what if, this really is the only way to revive Chiaki. Can he really give up that chance? Why did his future self decided to erase the memories leading up to the decision to go back into the program? How can he be sure of anything when those fucking important memories are gone!?

…There’s no way that the ‘Izuru’ he sees now is his future self…right? No…well…he knows that he is Izuru…logically, his real self is Izuru. But Hajime is also here, he knows he exists, he knows he tried to wake up in the real world. So does that mean this Izuru is not the exact same one as the one he defeated in trial? He is not the past Izuru but the future Hajime???? What am I supposed to be then?

Hajime felt he is so confused by what is or might be going on that he is seriously questioning his own existence. With all the memory lost and confusing timeline as well as alternative selves, he really just wanted to shout _‘I’m done with this shit’_ and go back to whatever normal life he had before everything. Funny he can’t even remember what that is like right now. Then there’s Chiaki’s revival dangling in front of him like a carrot in front of a horse. There’s no way he can resist chasing after it especially when all of their safety is promised. As much as this all could just be a trap, the boy has promised to move toward the future. That means he can’t just back down from a challenge before he even sees any signs of danger. Just as he must confront Izuru no matter how much he doesn’t want to and how much he is confused by who this ‘Izuru’ really is.

When Hajime was contemplating his own choices Nagito was dumbstruck by the fact he possibly woke up from the killing game simulation and then lived several years. How can that be when he was only supposed to have one year to live? Maybe he shouldn't be too surprised with all the other times he have escaped death. He's almost disappointed...

Nagito didn’t doubt Izuru’s words like Hajime. He might not have trusted them completely, but he decided to believe them as the truth until he can find further information. It’s what he had always done after all, thinking about both the best and worst of all situations. He could possibly be cured and is living beyond his expiration date and what Izuru said was all true. This is a mission to revive a hopeful being. Izuru could have completely lied and is scheming to kill all of them. Maybe even reviving the mastermind that Sonia claimed the survivors defeated. Izuru could be the real mastermind behind the last killing game and is planning to kill all of them again since the last time there were survivors. They could all just be fictional characters inside a video game and are all fated to die over and over.

The communication to the outside world could easily be faked but there’s no real flaw in logic from what Izuru just said either. If the survivors did get out, it would make sense such hopeful individuals would want to save everyone to overcome more despair including saving trash like Nagito and even programmed classmate like Chiaki. As much as it made more sense for them to gave up on scum like him their hopes and his own luck might lead them to save him anyways as an extra. How exactly are they supposed to revive Chiaki? Interestingly enough Izuru haven't mentioned that part yet? The communicator that prevents deaths also seem a bit troublesome...

It won’t hurt to go along with things for now, but is this really the good luck he was waiting for? Being a part of a mission to revive someone as hopeful as Chiaki. It would make sense that everything Izuru said was true since it’s good luck’s turn in his cycle.

Nagito wonders what will the bad luck that follows be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Servant comes in the next chapter, Usami would likely come too.  
> Again author does not look back at what is written, no specific plot, no beta, no planning. Would be a while until the next chapter. Author loves Nagito and Izuru but is too dumb to write them well. Love if someone can comment on oocs and make suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime talks about who is Izuru, Servant came and brought shock to the group, Usami came, end of meeting

Chatters have appeared among the group as people started to take in the full meaning of Izuru’s words. A few were confused and even denying what they were told. Few others however seem to recall something important as they pondered over the information.

“T-there’s no way we would decide to come back to this place of our own free will!”

“What do you think we are? Stupid? W-why would we choose to erase our memories again!?”

Suddenly Kazuichi looked as if he had just seen a ghost if not worst, spinning his head to look for any sort of confirmation. “H-hey, g-guys…I-Izuru Kamukura…ISN’T THAT THE NAME OF THE MASTERMIND THAT CAZY CHICK JUNKO REVEALED!!!!???”

“Wait! What the shit did you just say you simp!?” Many were quite shocked by this new reveal. Not that they all trusted the scary man right away but the mastermind of the killing game!? That’s quite the exact opposite of what the man just said.

“What mastermind? Who is this Junko? Can someone please do the honors of clarifying everything to me? Preferably one of the survivors please.” Ultimate Imposter looked directly at Sonia when they said this, making it clear who they were referring to.

“Ahem, you see, based on the information we have learnt during the last trial of the killing game, the virus we battled against is an AI of the late Junko Enoshima, who started the killing games and the Tragedy. This virus is the cause of the killing game and Monokuma. But—” Glancing at Hajime, Sonia paused before continuing with, “It might be more appropriate for Hinata to tell the rest.”

“OH! that bitch did say that—” Luckily Fuyuhiko slapped his hand over Akane’s mouth before she can say anything more. Give a nod to Hajime to tell him he got this.

Noticing Sonia’s respect by leaving the choice up to him as well as everyone else’s eyes on him, Hajime took a deep breath before he recalled the facts he learnt from the killing game with a deadpan voice, almost as if he were reading facts. “Izuru Kamukura, the man labeled called the Ultimate Hope for being a super genius who acquired many talents. Very little information was known about him as the academy tried to hide it. He was was…created…as a product of the Hope Cultivation Project also known as Izuru Kamukura Project to be a perfect human being. The Project…proceeded by using reserve course students as…lab rats…and insert talent into them…using extreme methods…interfering with the brain. I-I was chosen…a-as the s-subject…a-and…t-turned to Izuru.”

Despite his best efforts, Hajime’s voice shook as he continued, examining his shoes so he will not have to lock eyes with anyone else, especially not the long-hair boy he could have possibly became. “I-Izuru K-Kamukura i-is the r-result of e-experiments on my r-real self. H-HE ISN’T ME THOUGH!!! H-he’s a completely different person c-created after e-excising all of my personality, emotions, memories, thoughts, and…replaced with talents. H-he’s also the one wh-who u-uploaded the virus into the stimulation…”

“Hold up…you are saying…THAT…is…YOU!!!” The twist seems so shocking that even Peko can’t help but making an obvious astonished face and raising her voice as she compared the two existences before her.

“No! That’s not it Peko. It’s fucking complicated but it’s like that’s an altered version of Hajime? Right?” Sometimes, it feels complicated even for the survivors who knew these information beforehand, at least that’s how frustrated Fuyuhiko is when thinking about it. He can’t help but think about his own real-world self. He really hopes it wouldn’t be as confusing as what’s happening to Hajime.

“Thought they are completely different persons, an’t that what the bitch said?”

“Isn’t it more important that the creepy guy really was the mastermind!? We need to focus on who to trust hereee!!!” Hiyoko seemed like she wanted to whine instead so it surprised a few that she was so on point. Mahiru gave her a proud smile and held out her arms in which the shorter girl immediately ran into.

“How interesting. Ultimate Hope, you say…” Even while he kept his composure, Nagito was no longer smiling at the news. There was so much information to unpack from what he just learnt. While he knew all about the Ultimate Despairs and had a vague idea about the Tragedy, he knew nothing about the connecting between Hajime and Izuru. He knew there was a secret project going on for the sake of hope in the academy even before he attended the school, but he never imagined it would be human experimentation. He’s surprised that the academy also knew that such strong hope can only be born with a bit of despair as the steppingstone. He knew Hajime had been a reserve course student and was part of the Ultimate Despair, but he assumed he was just part of the goons.

While Nagito always thought he saw a bright warm hope sleeping inside Hajime, he never imagined him to be the Ultimate Hope. Well, maybe not exactly as he denied being the same person as Izuru who is shining with talent.

Hum…he wonders why he don’t feel the type of hope from Izuru as he does from Hajime. Is it the side effect of implanted talents? More importantly did the Ultimate Hope really fell into despair? What kind of bad luck would that be? Does extreme methods done on the body mean Hajime can never be purely himself in the real world? Surely that is the bad luck he was waiting for, learning that Hajime that he met here can never be the same in the outside world. Haha, it might even mean that Hajime has died in a sense. He almost didn’t know how to feel about some of this. The Ultimate Hope that was born through artificial means and once fell to despair, the person he loves who is talentless but was able to defeat the Ultimate Despair, the place he worshipped which have fallen, sinned, and created Izuru at the cost of Hajime.

He should be happy, all information points to that hope have won over despair if Izuru is saying the truth. So why does his heart felt as if it’s being squeezed at thinking about Hajime not being the same? Why is his mind so numb? It should be an honor for a normal person to be reborn as the Ultimate Hope. Since Hajime is also here, most likely he wasn’t completely erased either. How useless, just like him to think about worthless thoughts and feel unnecessary feelings. Ah, but if he takes into the consideration that they have re-entered the program…a new game…his luck cycle…yep, everything adds up. He wonders what kind of good luck would come next.

While Mikan and Teruteru cowered in the corner at the revelation, making nervous or crying sounds of disbelief, some of the class were comforting Hajime.

“Apparently the singularity was exploited for his unique attributes and his flesh now hosts the contrived creature we see before us, the progeny of sinful mortals who dared to challenge forbidden arts. However, as we are now within the realm of the faerie with only our spirits, we are able to witness both souls that lay claims to that body. As their souls are separate proven by my all-seeing eye, it matters not their relations to the same flesh. As Chronos may have the solutions you seek.”

“OH MY GUITARS!!!!!! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS????? IZURU-CHAN IS YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!!!!”

“Wahhh…I-I d-don’t t-t-think t-that’s h-how i-it works…nnnnn….” Mikan paused in her crying, seemingly flustered at how she should respond to everything.

“WELL IF THE DUDE IS SAYING THE TRUTH! WE MUST HAVE ALL GOTTEN OUT ALRIGHT! THERE’S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! HE CAN’T POSSIBLY BE THE MASTERMIND NOW! I’LL TAKE HIM ON IF HE TRIES!” Nekomaru seemed to not be bothered by this at all. He is a man who stayed positive even after being changed to a robot, maybe it’s to be expected.

A flash of sympathy and understanding seemed to have shown in Ultimate Imposter’s eyes before he pushed his glasses up, effectively hiding his emotions. Before he can contribute his thoughts on the matter another voice beat him to it.

“How predictable…” It was but no means loud at all yet as if being carried by some sort of magical power, everyone heard it clearly as if it’s spoken right next to them. Yet Izuru made no action to indicate further explanation on his own existence or his comment. Seemingly soundlessly suggest everything said to be true.

Hajime shivered upon hearing the coldness of the tone and felt as if all his inner turmoil has just been mocked right in front of him. His face heated up in anger but before he can say anything, he noticed something strange. Because his companions have stopped making noises upon hearing Izuru’s comment, the surrounding sounds are more pronounced. The leaves rustling in an almost repeating pattern in the background. A bit of buzzing that the young man can't be sure if it came from inside his own mind. The slow but study tapping of Izuru's foot against the ground. Since when have he been doing that? Was that the sound of chains clacking? Along with the sound of wheels…squeaking and rolling. Soft footsteps that Hajime really strained his ears to hear. Something is coming. But what? How? Isn’t everyone already here? Turning his head slowly toward the park entrance, Hajime saw a sight that once again made him question WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

There, only a few meters away, was a person who looked exactly like Nagito fucking Komaeda. The same friendly smile. The same dark skinny jeans. The same greyish eyes and mess of white hair. The hair might be a bit longer but it’s not like he ever paid that much attention to Nagito to tell right away. A different jacket though, but just as odd. What is with the colors of the buttons on that thing anyways. A collar…with really long chains. Found the source of the clacking but seriously…WHAT THE HELL!!! And why is he wearing a mitten on one hand? Pushing a cart with some devices and…Usami?! Hold up…backtrack…that hand…ugh…please don’t let there be Junko’s hand under that thing!

Upon noticing Hajime’s odd reaction, the other students followed his gaze and one by one froze from the shock just as he was. Seriously, who wouldn't freak out upon seeing the double of one of the most insane people they know appearing out of nowhere. How is it that none of them even heard his footsteps until he came so close. Not to mention the Nagito 'doppelganger' was definitely not trying to be stealth wearing that stupid chain. It must be some special power to cause even Ibuki to dismiss the sounds of this person's arrival. Several people quickly looked toward where the ‘real’ Nagito have been standing as if confirming he haven’t just changed outfit and places. Fuyuhiko rubbed his remaining eye and questioned whether he is just seeing things due to the injury.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!” For the second time that day Kazuichi went pale as if seeing a ghost. As if on cue, Ibuki started to foam at her mouth and fainted onto the floor with Mikan panicking over her collapsed form.

The new arrival simply giggled at the frightened reaction before waving with his gloved hand. “Ah, how wonderful to finally meet you guys.” Moving his hand onto his chest, he gave an earnest bow before introducing himself. “I’m no one important, so, please feel free to ignore my existence. It’s not necessary for most to know my name as I am just an assistant. I was even called Servant in the past. It is, however, my role on this trip to assist Kamukura-sama and help you all in any ways I can. Thus, I do hope I do not cause any inconvenience.”

The only student who was peculiarly unfazed by the new arrival was no other than Nagito himself. He should be curious, surprised, even panicked like a normal person upon seeing his own doppelganger. He should be wondering if what he is seeing is his despair self and hate the person in front of his eyes. But as soon as their eyes meet with each other, Nagito felt as if he was home, staring at a mirror but not at himself. At that moment he knew who the owner of those extra feeling is. He knew what was the good luck he have been waiting for. Excitement and familiarity also tell him this is a long waited reunion and something unpredictable might just be on the way. He is a bit mad but more than anything he feels overwhelmed with happiness and comfort. So much he also wanders if he was given false emotions to begin with.

Yet even with those doubts as well as absolutely no memory of who this person is, he wasn’t surprised when he caught a soft voice inside his head. Telling him _I missed you!!!_ along with waves of euphoria that transmitted from another. A name was on the tip of his tongue and just as he was going to let it out, a wink sent in his direction from that familiar face transformed it into a tiny chuckle.

Unbeknownst to all who were facing toward the new arrival and away from Izuru, the black-hair teen’s lips slightly lifted at the sight of Servant, dropping back to expressionless at hearing the second sentence, frown the slightest when that person call him Kamukaura-sama, then back to normal seeing the wink. These changes are so subtle practically no one would notice even if they had been paying attention.

Usami also added in as she jumped out the cart, “Yes, we’re here to help! Your squeezable soft sensei is back! Oh how I miss you dears! Let’s make this trip a truly fun one to wash away the bad memories! I pray from the bottom of my heart that you will bond with each other and enjoy this lovey-dovey trip!”

“SHUT YOUR TRAP!” Hiyoko’s frustrated shout couldn’t hide the tiredness she was feeling. Usami's appearance seem to trigger a source of outlet for their recent frustrations. Almost all of them are feeling exhausted after hearing one bomb drop after another. But even the most brainless of the group had enough instincts to not direct their emotions toward...whatever the other two are. Although it didn't stop all sorts of looks sent their way as well as toward the 'orignial' Nagito and Hajime. 

Seeing they have at least one fainted participant and several unwell ones Izuru knew there was no point on continuing. 7minutes and 23 seconds ahead of predicted time. The reactions were boring. As expected. The collected data indicate that the participants are unable to intake further information. Their presence is increasing the participants' anxiety levels causing a decrease in function. Not everyone can do the same things Servant can after all. Taking in the reactions of Hajime who still refuses to meet anyone's eyes and Nagito who seemed to already accept everything while slightly trembling with anticipation. They easily closed this meeting stating, “Your personal communicators are presently in the cart. We shall proceed to the next step tomorrow.” Then they walked away with measured steps. Servant immediately followed after, waving a goodbye to everybody and sending a _Let’s talk later_ to Nagito.

Good, while it would not particularly bother Izuru if Servant did not follow them, the others certainly are not in the best state to deal with him.

If the group broke once again into panic and chaos after their departure, Servant does not care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will really take a while for next chapter since author wrote this one when shouldn't be writing it. Might change/fix this one at anytime as this is done as draft. Or not id author is too lazy...  
> No idea what will happen next, maybe introduce how to save Chiaki? Something with the communicators? Comment if you have suggestions or sees mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Servant and Izuru have a conversation but what happens when some members of the class 77 came in? Hajime suffers from unnamed frustrations

The front door of the hotel swung open to welcome its first visitor since it was rebuilt, yet it was almost too silent. No signs of dust or disuse within the lobby, but neither were there any signs of life. Well, perhaps the potted plants can count for something, even if they are, as everything else really, fake.

Izuru did not hesitate to look at their surroundings before striding purposely toward the couch facing the entrance and sat down as one would expect a king to sat on top of his throne. Their glaze seems to point toward the door, anticipating another presence, foreseeing an upcoming inquiry. But really, who is to tell what they are really thinking of with that restless superhuman brain. At least when Servant finally came into the hotel, trailing far behind the former Ultimate Hope, he thought the noir-hair one could be waiting for him just as they could have been lost in their own thoughts. It’s not like Servant’s eyes were ever good enough to tell if someone’s eyes are focus or not from that far of a distance. It’s not like it matters that much either. After all, the necessary questions still need to be asked and there’s really so little he would care for in this world. So, without further ado, the white-haired one spoke the first thing that came to his mind as he leaned against the door frame.

“Would the Ultimate Thespian give me the honor of knowing some spoilers for the plot?”

In the face of the inquiry thrown at them, Izuru simply shifted their feet and blinked before responding with their monotone voice.

“Take them off.”

It would almost seem as if they were reading off vocabulary cards if the contents of their words are disregarded. The request pulled a shrug out of the pale teen as they casually crossed their arms and lowered their lashes to watch the other. Their voice completely relaxed and nonchalant as they replied.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific. It’ll be a bit chilly if I take off everything right now, but I suppose I won’t really mind if that’s what you mean.”

“That’s impossible. First off. Mitten.” Short, concise, clear. As expected from Izuru Kamukura, Mr. I don’t feel emotions. Servant’s lips formed a smirk as he wondered how much of that is still true for the current Ultimate Hope, if the one in front of him is who he thinks they are.

Instead of following the order as any good servant or devoted follower would have, another question fell from his lips, “Would you be willing to pay the price?”

Despite the challenging tone, Izuru found nothing but a subtle expectation in the other’s eyes. Ruby red orbits gazed into laurel green and it seemed as an unspoken agreement was exchanged and sealed shut as the dark hair ultimate articulated a clear “Yes.”

Both teens smiled at this response, albeit one barely noticeable. Servant straightened himself as he pulled off his singular glove in one swift motion with his uncovered hand, throwing the said glove in a random direction without much care. His movement caused no disturbance from Izuru who paid less attention to the discarded clothing than they would to a random fly. Instead, the ultimate’s eyes were fixated on the limb Servant held in front of himself with an odd sense of pride. Despite all the dramatics, what Servant revealed beneath his ugly glove was just a hand. While there were irritating red nail-polish painted on the fingers and bandages on the wrist, it was indeed Servant’s own flesh and skin. Almost teasingly, Servant flexed and stretched his fingers as he paid close attention to Izuru’s expression, undaunted even when the ultimate stay blank as ever.

“Come here.” Another command is issued, and this time Servant followed without a word, walking obediently toward the couch before casually sitting onto the floor by Izuru’s feet as if was the most natural seating arrangement. Not touching the other in anyway of course.

Yet despite the seemingly submissive action, the Ultimate Hope was not satisfied as they made a sound suggesting their displeasure, “Tsk.”

“Haha, Sorry, sorry. But you know it’s a bit rude to skip my turn don’t you think?” Not waiting for a reply, the teen turned his head to stare into the other’s red eyes again as he let the next few word flow out like sincere prayer, “Permission to touch.”

“Mutual.”

“Of course.”

Yet, despite asking for permission, neither teens seem to be in any hurry to follow through. Breaking their eye contact, Servant slumped against the couch, placing his head hair-lengths away from the other’s thigh. His hands reached to hug around himself instead.

“Nagito Komaeda.”

“The absolutely beautiful reason I wake up to. Junko Enoshima?”

“Boring. Chiaki Nanami.”

“Pink and yellow flowers. Umm…we really miss her. Dance?”

“…Video. Boat.”

“Rain. Soulmate?”

“Clarify.”

“Yours.”

“Hajime Hinata. Emotional Connection.”

“Yes. Temporary or permanent separation?”

“…undecided.”

A few more questions and answers were tossed around while both parties were looking as if they are bored out of their minds. Eventually it was Izuru who seem to give in to the unspoken game and made the first move. Without much indication at all, they ran their hand through Servant’s hair in a gentle yet firm gesture before tracing their fingers down the other’s jaw and turn it to face him.

“This is boring.”

“But necessary.” As if on cue, Servant slowly slid up, opening his legs to straddle the Ultimate Hope with one of his hands guiding the other to grab his neck while reaching toward the back of the couch with the other.

In less than a minute the tension from before returned with full intensity with both teens are again locked in a stare down. Fortunately, or unfortunately, this time the moment lasted less for few seconds before they simultaneously moved.

Izuru glided their hand up to Servant’s jaws again before bringing the other’s face inches away from their own. With one hand fixing Servant’s head in position, their other moved toward the right eye of the white-haired teen.

Servant didn’t fight at all as the hand moved way from his neck, nor did he even blink as fingers came closer and closer to his eye. In fact, he even widened his eye as if to make whatever process easier for the other. However, the teen was not staying still while this was happening. With one smooth motion, his right hand pushed underneath the suit jack of the one below him, traveling toward the left chest area.

As if luck was having fun with revelations and misunderstandings, the doors to the lobby suddenly bursts open in the next few seconds with Usami crashing in, seemingly being chased by Akane who is followed by some of the class. Most of the teens froze after realizing who else are also in the lobby, especially seeing the position the two are currently in. A few others got close enough to see some details either blushed while covering their eyes or screamed in fear and panic.

“Noooooo! You can’t bully or doubt your teacher! Nanami-san is safe with me and I believe in everyone so everyone, please believe in me too!”

“If ya wanna have trust, ya shouldn’t poof away our friend ya now!”

“For the unification of our group, the presence of every plebian is necessary regardless of their condition. I request an explanation of your behavior.”

“Don’t you men know what public decency is!?”

“Kyaaa! The emo bitch is going to stab the eye out of Komaeda’s creep double!”

“WHAAAAA!!!!!!!”

“What the actual FUCK!” Hajime really wonders if God exists because more and more, he is being convinced that God must really hate him. He doesn’t even want to think about what he is seeing. What the fuck Izuru Kamukura!

“Ahhahha, well, this might be an interesting turn of events. I wonder what kind of luck this is.” Seemingly to be the calmest one here, Nagito was laughing a bit as he struggles to catch his breath after running. Smiling even more when he noticed the perk of pure happiness and excitement that he received inside when he spoke out loud. _Cute._

“Silence. Everyone, I believe we are intruding on a private matter. We shall pardon ourselves from this site.” With an authoritative tone and simple command, Sonia able to quickly take control of her class, calming down most and hinting for her friends to follow her out the door. Yet before she took more than two steps toward the entrance where they all came from, a distinctive cold and flat voice halted her in her tracks.

“No need.”

As surprising and possibly impossible for any other human being, during the few seconds interruption the Ultimate Hope was not truly bothered at all. With almost superhuman precision and care they have already accomplished their last aim. In that same short amount of time, they have also put together the reason for the portion of class to be here, led by Usami, whose actions are triggered by the exact person in his lap right now.

A twitch of a smile threatens to form on their lips again.

This situation was not within their predictions.

In the silence of the situation, some of the classmates turned to the two still sitting, expecting an explanation, while others nervously glance around or toward the ground.

“We do not intent to kill each other.”

Few people obviously relaxed at that. Unfortunately, not everyone can be satisfied with such a short answer especially when the alternative to attempt murder might be even harder to accept for them. So, Hajime, as one of the most related to whatever is happening, even if he doesn’t want to, and as the only one who seem to care, really what the hell is wrong…no never mind, there was never anything right about the other two, uh, three psychos involved.

“Can one of you, for the love of God, explain what the hell are you two doing!”

“Humm…I don’t think I really care about love of God, Hinata-kun.” While suppressing a yawn, Servant finally moved to turn toward the group. However, before he can fully away from the couch, Izuru stopped him with a firm hand on his back and effectively whirling him around before pulling him back into their lap again. All Servant did in response was naturally shifting his body to settle more comfortably. Seems like he’s really getting tired after challenging Ryu-chan, it’s really not something someone like him should attempt often.

“Not the point Komae-uh, no, I mean Servant or whatever the hell you are.” _And seriously can’t you guys move away from each other! Are you trying to show off a relationship or what!?_ Hajime seriously want to just roll his eyes and say, nope, don’t care. Why haven’t he gone with the others to take care of those who are ill? Too bad he knew the curiosity will keep him up all night if he doesn’t get the answers now. He really doesn’t need more reasons to loose sleep as it is.

“You’re right, who I am isn’t that important. You see, to put it in simple terms, Kamukura-sama and I were, um, how do I say this, exchanging information and doing mutual identity checks…” Servant’s voice trails off as he covers his mouth to suppress another yawn. A drop of tear glides down the corner of his eye as he does so, bring the audience’s attention further to his uncovered hand and eyes.

“Seriously, why would that need you to all over each other!? Just…tell us what’s with your position and what were your hands doing?” Hajime is so very confused, were they doing a pat down or something and everyone just misunderstood? What kind of information exchange needs faces that close?! And what about the eye poke thing!? He’s really too tired for this shit.

“Ah, I took this from Kamukura-sama’s shirt pocket,” Servant held up a small silver key for the others to see. “And Master took my color contacts off. We were in close distance to make things easier.” Another yawn, “And now we’re close because, we confirmed neither of us, is under Miss Enoshima’s influence, or disguise. And…I’m…getting…drowsy.”

It was then that the changes to Servant became glaring to Hajime. Quickly moved his attention away from long red nails as if they burned him, he focused on those dull pink eyes. Glittering with tears and lanced with sleep and slight confusion, they almost brought tears of his own as he is reminded of a very similar pair of pink eyes. As if held there by some invisible force, Hajime can’t tear his eyes away from those orbs at all. His heart throbbed with a sharp pain as memories flashed through his mind. Chiaki. Her smile, her yawns, her encouragement, her touch…

_Damn it! Damn Komaeda! Damn Servant! Damn Kamukura! Damn it all, are they doing this on purpose somehow?!_

And what’s with still close because getting drowsy, a mocking voice repeated inside Hajime’s head, that’s not a good excuse or explanation. Or maybe it is and Hajime just can’t think straight with all the emotions he got bubbling up inside.

“Ah, would you mind telling me where you two would retire?” A breathy voice, so irritating that it took Hajime some time to realize it came from behind him instead of in front of him. Hajime didn’t know he could be more annoyed until it happened. How is this guy not bothered by the fact a version of Hajime, which he still hasn’t accepted, is stuck like glue to a carbon copy of him, minus the details of course. What happened to the murderous aura his other self was emitted like crazy at the central island park?! Sure, the death glare is still there, but god it’s not as intimidating when their hands are wrapped around a guy they admitted will not kill. And why is no one else speaking up?

“Your cottages.”

Huh?

Regrettably, there was no longer anytime for more questions as Izuru stood up, princess carrying an already mostly asleep Servant with the ease of carrying a large coat, and walked pass them toward the exit. As if on instinct, most did not dare to raise their voice or attempt to stop the man as they watched them disappear behind the lobby doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author finished the chapter after much, much later date than originally planned and have no idea when the next one is coming. Considering next chapter to contain what happened to the class while Izuru and Servant were away and how Usami led them to Izuru but may just continue with current timeline. no beta, error catching and advise welcome.


End file.
